DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from Applicant's Abstract): The electronic display of mammograhic images remains today a technological barrier for the deployment of fully digital mammography systems. Extremely good spatial resolution in large pixel array sizes and good contrast performance are required to detect small lesions. Currently available cathode-ray tubes have insufficient dynamic range, high display reflectance, and extensive veiling glare, which results in the need to print digitally, acquired mammographic images on radiographic film using laser printers. This work will focus on another display technology with excellent potential for large area, low cost, high resolution and high contrast: the active-matrix organic polymer light-emitting display (AM-OLED). The AM-OLED is all-solid-state flat panel devices that emit light by electrical excitation. The light emission is Lambertian type preventing any angular dependency of the display contrast. However, several engineering barriers remain to be solved, including materials and fabrication methods for monochrome "white" displays, thin-film transistor pixel circuit design with controlled delivery of current for achieving gray-scale, and electrical device stability. In this research, we propose to develop high-resolution monochrome AM-OLEDs with film-like appearance. We plan to fabricate display devices with 50 micron optimized pixel structures to demonstrate this technology. It is expected that AM-OLEDs will have extremely high brightness, high efficiency, excellent contrast response and spatial resolution with low reflection coefficients, which will favorably impact the detection of breast cancer, facilitate mobile mammography screening and tele-radiology applications.